Bring Me That Horizon
by I'm a Nerd and Proud
Summary: Elizabeth's twin sister: Caroline is a lady of class. Well till Jack Sparrow comes into her life. Now she must save Elizabeth, can she? Will she? Or is it the end of her life? (Part 1!)
1. prologue

Elizabethis standing next to a box._ "_We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me. We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack. Drink up" She sings with her sister: Caroline. Gibbs comes up and puts his hand on their shoulders which surprises them. "Quiet, missies! Cursed pirates sail these waters. You two don't want to bring them down on us, now, do ya?" He says to the twins. Norrington walks over to the 3. "Mr. Gibbs that will do,"

"They were singing about pirates. Bad luck to be singing about pirates with us mired in this unnatural fog. Mark my words." Mr Gibbs says well glaring at the young girls. Caroline turns to her sister. "Consider them marked. On your way" Norrington said well looking to the girls. "Aye, Lieutenant. It's bad luck to have a woman on board, too... 2 of them! Even miniature ones…" Gibbs sighs well leaving them. "I think it'd be rather exciting to meet a pirate!" Elizabeth said well Caroline nodded. They smile together.

"Think again, Miss Swann and Miss Swann. Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves - a short drop and a sudden stop." Elizabeth glances at Gibbs who mimes a hanging well Caroline's eyes become wide in fear. "Lieutenant Norrington, I appreciate your fervor, but I'm, uh, I'm concerned about the effect this subject will have upon my daughters." Governor Swann said. He walks over to them well saying that. "My apologies, Governor Swann." Norrington says. "Actually, I find it all fascinating." Caroline says this time. Elizabeth smiles and nods. "Yes. That's what concerns me." Their father sighs. Caroline looks into the water to finds aparasol and then a piece of wreckage with a boy on it in the water! "Look a boy!"

"There's a boy in the water!" Elizabeth cries with her sister. "Man overboard! Man the ropes. Fetch a Hook! Haul him aboard." They grab him and bring him aboard. "He's still breathing." Norrington sighs. Caroline locks eyes with Elizabeth. Gibbs finds a burning ship. "Mary, Mother of God!" He cried. "What happened here?" The girl's father asks. "It's most likely the powder magazine. Merchant vessels run heavily armed." Norrington said. "A lot of good it did them. Everyone's thinking it. I'm just saying it. Pirates." Gibbs says well staring at the rack. "There's no proof of that. It was probably an accident." Governor Swann says.

"Rouse the Captain immediately! Heave to and take in sail. Launch the boats." Norrington shorts. "Heave to!" Someone cried. "Caroline, I want you to accompany the boy. He'll be in your charge. Take care of him." The Governor said. Caroline nods. "Elizabeth, stay with your sister" Elizabeth nods as well. Caroline stands by his side looking at him. He wakes and grabs her hand. "It's ok. My name's Caroline Swann. This is my sister Elizabeth Swann" Caroline says. "W-W-Will Turner" Will says. "I'm watching over you, Will." Will faints, she notices medallion and examines it "_You're a p-pirate." _Caroline gasps, hides it when Norrington approaches. "Has he said anything?" He asks the girls. "His name is William Turner. That's all we found out." Elizabeth says for her sister. Caroline nods. Norrington nods then turns to his crew. "Take him below." They nod. Elizabeth and Caroline studies the medallion closer and upon looking up sees a ship with the black flag flying at its mast; Caroline closes her eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

Caroline awakes and decides to take out the medallion from a hiding place in her bureau drawer; she puts it on; there's a knock on the door.** "**Caroline? Are you alright? Are you decent?" Her father, Governor Swann called into the door. Caroline hides medallion in the bodice of her nightgown, throws on a robe. "Yes, yes!" She called. He walks in. "Still abed at this hour?" Her father opens the curtains and the window. "It's a beautiful day. I have a gift for you." He reveals dress; it was a light pink.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" Caroline smiles. "Isn't it?" The Governor smiles "May I inquire as to the occasion?" Caroline asked. "Does a father need an occasion to dote upon his daughter?" He walks over to the maids. "Go on. Actually, I, um...I had hoped you might wear it for the ceremony today." He said well looking away from Caroline. "The ceremony?"

"Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony," He said. "I knew it!" Caroline cried. "Commodore Norrington, as he's about to become!" The maids lace Caroline up into a corset. "A fine gentleman, don't you think? He fancies you, you know. Caroline? How's it coming?" She sighs. "It's difficult to say"

Governor Swann waits. "I'm told it's the latest fashion in London." Caroline rolls her eyes. "Well, women in London must've learned not to breathe." She growls.

A servant walks in. "Milord, you have a visitor." He tells the man. "I'll be right back" Her father leaves.

Will studies a sconce and upon touching it, a piece comes off in his hand; he buries it in the vase that's holding canes and umbrellas. The Governor walks into the room. _"_Ah, Mr. Turner, good to see you again." he says. "Good day, sir. I have your order." William opens case and takes out the sword.The father takes the sword and unsheathes it._ "_Well."

Will smiles. "The blade is folded steel. That's gold filigree laid into the handle. If I may…." He balances the sword_. "_Perfectly balanced. The tang is nearly the full width of the blade." Will flips the sword and presents it gracefully to the Governor. The older man takes it.  
"Impressive. Very impressive. Ah, now, Commodore Norrington is going to be very pleased with this. Do pass my compliments on to your Master. Hmm?" Will nods. "I shall. A craftsman is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated." The Governor nods. In ethers Elizabeth and Caroline! "Oh, Elizabeth and Caroline, you two look absolutely stunning." The proud father says sweetly. "Will! It's so good to see you. I had a dream about you last night." Elizabeth says. Caroline rolls her eyes and looks away. "About me?" He asks. "Yes, well, is that entirely proper for you to...?" Governor starts but Elizabeth talks again. "About the day we met, do you remember?"

"How could I forget, Miss Swann?" William says. "Will, how many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?" Caroline giggles. "At least once more, Miss Swann, as always" He smirks. "There. See? At least the boy has a sense of propriety. Now, we really must be going." Their father gives them a parasol. "There you are." The father says. "Good day, Mr. Turner." Elizabeth leaves. "Come along." Governor says. "Good day..." Elizabeth and the Governor exit, Will trailing after them, they leave in a carriage... "Elizabeth." Caroline smirks because she heard him say it; he said Elizabeth's name. "Caroline" Her father snaps. "Sorry" She sits back well her sister and father talk. _I wonder… I think it would be cute if Elizabeth and Will got together. Super cute I think. _Caroline thinks. _But that will never happen! _"Caroline"

"Yes father" Caroline locks eyes with her father. "Time to go"

**Forgot some things; first I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean but do own Caroline Swann. 2: I hope you are ok with short chapters… Sorry about that… Till next time; review please! :D**


	3. Chapter 2

On the water comes Jack, he stands on the mast of his boat, noticing that it's filling up with water he jumps down to bail it out; then notices three pirate skeletons hanging with a sign "pirates ye be warned" and pays homage to them; reaches the port, his boat sinking lower and lower until he is at the dock and is able to simply walk off the boat's mast. The Harbormaster turns to Jack. "What-hey. Hold up, there, you. It's a shilling to tie up your boat at the dock." He yelled. They both look at the sunken boat. "And I shall need to know your name." He adds. Jack hands him three shillings. "What d'ye say to three shillings... and we forget the name?" Jack smirks.

"Welcome to Port Royal, Mr. Smith." Jack sees the Harbormaster's money pouch and takes it.

~Norrington's promotion ceremony~ Someone Shouted orders to soldiers: "Two paces march! Right about face! Present arms!" They short! Norrington walks to get his promotion, unsheathes his new sword.

Murtogg stands next to his friend when he sees Jack! "This dock is off limits to civilians." He called. "I'm terribly sorry. I didn't know. If I see one, I shall inform you immediately." The pirate tries to continue on his way but is again thwarted. "Apparently there's some sort of high toned and fancy to do up at the fort, eh? How could it be that two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves did not merit an invitation?" Jack asks. Murtogg then says. "Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians."

"It's a fine goal to be sure but it seems to me that a..." Jack shifts again. "A ship like that" He points out the Dauntless "Makes this one here a bit superfluous, really." Jack says. "Oh, the Dauntless is the power in these waters, true enough, but there's no ship as can match the Interceptor for speed." He nods. "I've heard of one, supposed to be very fast - nigh un-catchable...the Black Pearl." Jack says thinking about his _Pearl_. "Well...there's no real ship as can match the Interceptor." Mullroy said. "The Black Pearl is a real ship." Murtogg says.

"No, no it's not." Mullroy said. Murtogg then said "Yes, it is, I've seen it."

"You've seen it?" Mullroy asked. "Yes." Murtogg smiled. "You haven't seen it." His friend rolled his eyes. "Yes, I have." Murtogg said. "You've seen a ship with black sails, that's crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out?"

"No." Murtogg sighed. "No." Mullroy nods. "But I have seen a ship with black sails." Slowly, Jack slips away while they banter. "Oh, and no ship that's not crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out could possibly have black sails therefore couldn't possibly be any other ship than the Black Pearl. Is that what you're saying?" Mullroy asked. Murtogg nods. "No."

"Like I said, there's no real ship as can match the Interceptor..." Mullroy notices Jack at the wheel of the Interceptor! He and Murtogg run over to the pirate. (Still not knowing that he was one) "Hey! You! Get away from there." Murtogg shorts. "You don't have permission to be aboard there, mate." Mullroy adds. "I'm sorry, it's just - it's such a pretty boat. Ship" Jack says. "What's your name?" Mullroy asked.

"Smith. Or Smithy, if you like" Jack said. Mullroy then asked. "What's your purpose in Port Royal, Mr. Smith?"

"Yeah and no lies." The other added. "Well, then, I confess, it is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer my weasely black guts out!" Jack said moving to them but sighed when Murtogg said "I said no lies!"

"I think he's telling the truth." Mullroy said thinking about it. "If he were telling the truth, he wouldn't have told us." Murtogg points out. "Unless, of course, he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you." Jack almost laughed at their faces.

~on the battlements of the Fort~

"May I have a moment?" Elizabeth and Norrington step onto the platform. Elizabeth walks over to steady herself as she fans herself hastily and tries to catch her breath. "Uh, you look lovely, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth still fanning herself chuckles softly and half-heartedly. "I, uh, apologize if I seem forward, but I... must speak my mind. This promotion throws into sharp relief that which I have not yet achieved. Uh... a marriage to a fine woman. You have become a fine woman, Elizabethwoman Elizabeth." Norrington said smiling. "I can't breathe.'"

Norrington then said: "Yes, I... I'm a bit nervous myself." S[she falls over battlement!]

Sorry its SO short but I can't help; I'll update later today: ok? Bye PS: I know Caroline isn't in this chapter cause she stayed with her father! Just to tell you: please comment! 3


	4. Chapter 3

Caroline heard someone fall into the water so she runs and jumps after whoever it was._ Dad is going to kill me!_ She thought. When she gets to the person; she finds it is her sister: Elizabeth. Then someone swims down to get Elizabeth as well. They work together to get her out of the water. But the dress was TOO heavy so the man ripped it off. "Ooh, I got her. She's not breathing!" Murtogg cried. "I know that" Both Caroline and the man said. He shoves him aside; cuts open corset and Elizabeth spits out water and gasps for breath. "I never would have thought of that" Murtogg said. "Then you have never been to Singapore" Jack said. Elizabeth stares at him. The two girls' father walks up. Murtogg points to Jack. "Short him!" Caroline stands before Jack. "No. He saved Elizabeth" She said coldly. "But-"

"No buts! He can't die" Caroline meets Jack's eyes. Her heart beat speeds up so she looks away. "Then thanks is needed" Norrington walked over holding out his hand. Caroline watched him closely. "Pirate I see" He moves Jack's shirt up higher (Up his arm). "Mr Jack Sparrow" Caroline's eyes became wide. _Pirate? He's a pirate? Oh no! Oh no no no! He'll be killed! I must save him; somehow. _Caroline thought. "Captain, Captain" Jack said. "I don't see your ship, _Captain_" Norrington smirked. Caroline could only roll her eyes. Her father eyed her. Elizabeth moves to her sister's side. "I'm with Caroline" The wind seemed to be calling someone as the twins take a stand. "I'm sorry but no" Norrington said. Caroline moves. Jack makes a move and has Caroline by her neck.

Governor Swann cried out "No, don't shoot!" Jack smiled evilly. "I knew you'd warm up to me. Commodore Norrington, my effects, please, and my hat! Commodore! Caroline. It is Caroline isn't it?" Caroline hissed. "It's Miss Swann."

"Miss Swann, if you'd be so kind. Come, come, dear. We don't have all day. Now if you'd be very kind." Slowly, she straps on his sword, puts on his hat, etc. "Easy on the goods, darling." Jack smirked. "You're despicable." Caroline growled. "Sticks and stones, love. I saved your life, you save mine, we're square. Gentlemen, m'lady, you will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!" Jack pushes Caroline away and escapes, swinging around and landing on a beam above their heads.

Caroline smiles but no one sees her. _He got away, good. Maybe now my sister can get married (Sigh to Norrington, gross), I can maybe find someone for myself and have children. _Her lady like side said to her. _**But what about living in freedom? What about how your eyes meet his and you know you got to see sparks! **_Her un-lady like side said. So Caroline thought about Jack's eyes. _So… different! I love them but… he's a bloody pirate! We can't be…_ Caroline, Elizabeth and their father went home. Well the girls did well the Governor went to the Fort. "So… Caroline, I seen how you looked at him" Elizabeth said. "W-What are you talking about?" Her face becomes beet red. "Because your face is red and I know you like I know myself"

"I-I don't like him" Caroline would NOT meet her eyes. "Caroline, I won't tell I'm your sister" Elizabeth said sweetly. "Fine! I like him!" Caroline cried. "I know it" The twins fight.

: Later that night:

Elizabeth was talking to a maid about what had happened that day. Caroline known it wasn't lady like but was up and on the roof. She sighed. _What are these feelings? I just meet him! I can't like him… No never! _She thought. That is when she seen pirates running to her house. _Elizabeth!_


	5. Chapter 4

Caroline goes to her window. She sees Elizabeth running to hide. The twin runs to her sister side. "Hide; I'll take care of them" Elizabeth started to say something when Caroline hugs her. "Please be safe; whenever you can, run to the fort" Elizabeth nods. The twins hug one last time when Caroline runs to fight the two pirates who were after her sister. Elizabeth escapes; Caroline is cornered on the stairs and while pirates are distracted by one of their own being taken out by a cannon she runs away; Pintel and Ragetti are stopped by a falling chandelier and Caroline locks the door and then tries to get a sword out but is unable; Pintel and Ragetti break the door. "We know you're here, Poppet." Pintel smirked.

Caroline breathes heavy. "Poppet" Ragetti chuckles. "We will find you, Poppet. You've got something of ours, and it calls to us. The gold calls to us." Pintel said well walking. Caroline holds the medallion to the little light she has. "'Ello Poppet"

"Parley" Caroline gasps. "What?" Pintel stares at her. "Parley! I invoke the right of parley. According to the Code of the brethren, set down by the pirates Morgan and Bartholomew, you have to take me to your Captain." Caroline says. "I know the code" Pintel growled. "If an adversary demands parley you can do them no harm until the parley is complete." Caroline adds. "To blazes with the code." Ragetti growls! "She wants to be taken to the Captain. And she'll go without a fuss. We must honor the Code." Pintel laughed. That is when Elizabeth came running and grabbed Caroline to run; they run away. "What are you doing?" Caroline yelled. "Running what else?" The girls run to the docks. "I heard Father over talking" Elizabeth tears up. "About-?"

"They may kill you Caroline" They hug. "Poppet-s" They look to find Ragetti and Pintel. The twins turn to run as the pirates go to get them! That is when Elizabeth falls; Caroline watches helpless as the pirates take her sister thinking it was her. Tears form and they fall down her face. "I will get you back Elizabeth, I swear it" Caroline runs to find _someone _who could help her find Elizabeth. "Wait…. Jack Sparrow!" She runs to the fort to find the pirate who made her feel weird.

**Do you like? And because I feel like being nice; here is the next part where Caroline goes to Jack. :P **

Caroline runs down the stairs of where the pirates were. She looks around; there were NO pirates at all! Then something moves. "W-Who's there?" She called. Her eyes meet the eyes that were as dark as night. "My, my, what may I do with the pressure of having a young lady like you being here?" Jack smirks. "I need your help-!" Then Caroline was on the floor. "You ok love?" Jack called. Will became wide eyed. "I'm so sorry Miss Swann" William helped her up. "I need both your help; we need to save Elizabeth" They both nod. Will gets Jack out and they run out to find a ship to find Elizabeth.


	6. Chapter 5

**Caroline Swann: Book 1**

**Chapter 5**

**Don't own POTC but do own Caroline! Enjoy!**

"We're going to steal the ship. That ship?" Will asks wellglancing at the _Dauntless_. "Commandeer. We're going to commandeer that ship. Nautical term. One question about your business, boy, or there's no use going. This girl - how far are you willing to go to save her?" Jack asks well Caroline meets his eyes before looking away. "I'd die for her." Caroline growls. "You?" he asks. "I would go to the ends of the earth to save my sister" Caroline says. "Oh, good. No worries, then." The 3 were under boat underwater with Jack in the lead_._ "This is either madness or brilliance." Will said. "It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide."They board the_ Dauntless._** "**Everyone stay calm! We are taking over the ship." Jack yelled. Caroline stayed out of their eyes. "Aye! Avast!" Will yelled. The men laugh.

**"**This ship cannot be crewed by two men. You'll never make it out of the bay."

Points his pistol at Gillette's nose! "Son...I'm Captain Jack Sparrow! Savvy?" Jack smirked. Caroline notices the_ Interceptor _set sail_. "_Here they come." She said. Jack, Caroline and Will swing onto the Interceptor and sail away well the man still think they're on the other boat._ "_Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way. We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves." Jack laughed. "Set top sails and clear up this mess." Norrington said.

**"**With the wind at quarter astern, we won't catch them."

"We don't need to catch them just get them in range of the long nines."

**"**Hands come about. Run out the guns." Turns to Norrington! "We open fire on our own ship, sir?"

**"**I'd rather see her at the bottom of the ocean than in the hands of a pirate."

The 3 get away before they could do anything. "That has to be the best pirate I have ever seen" One said to Norrington. "So it would seem"

: Later with Jack, Will and Caroline:

Caroline sighed. "They're back at it" She looks out onto the water! "I am sorry father but I must save her" She said. "Then that's not much incentive for me to fight fair, then, is it?" Jack started well moves one of the sails so that the yard catches Will and swings him out over the sea_. "_Now, as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that really matters are these - what a man can do and what a man can't do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday. Now, me, for example, I can let you drown but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesy, savvy? So..." He swings him back on board and offers him his sword_._ "Can you sail under the command of a pirate? Or can you not?" Jack asked Will. "Tortuga?" Will asks. "Tortuga." Caroline walks over. "I'm here!" She yelled. "You are a woman; you can't help me with a ship!" Jack said. Caroline walked up to him; slapped him as hard as she could. "I am NOT just a woman!" She yelled.

"I have feelings! AND I'M STRONG!" Caroline yelled before walking away.

: On the island:

"More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy? What do you think?" Jack smiled well looking at the place. "I hate it! Can we please go?" Caroline said standing close to Jack and William. "It'll linger." William said stepping closer to Caroline. "I'll tell you mate, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted." Jack said. Caroline sees a woman who seemed to know Jack walk over. "Scarlett!" He smiled. She slaps him. "Not sure I deserved that." Jack said. Caroline rolls her eyes. "Giselle!" he smiled at another woman. "Who was she? Who is she?" Giselle asked well staring at Caroline. She looks down to find that she was holding Jack's hand; she steps back and into Will. "What?" Giselle slaps him before walking away. "I may have deserved that" Jack said.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Jack, can we please go? I don't like it here" The young girl said stepping again closer to Jack. "Come on, let's go find Gibbs"

"Who's Gibbs?" Both Will and Caroline ask.

**How was that my amazing fans? Good or Bad? So next chapter Gibbs comes back in! ^^ Can't wait, till next time… Please review! And bye**


	7. Chapter 6: really long chapter!

They walk into a pig pen. Jack throws a bucket of water at some guy. "Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot! Mother's love! Jack! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. 'S bad luck." The man said. "Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys, the man who was sleeping, a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking." Jack said. "Aye that'll about do it" Caroline and Will throw water onto the man. "That's for the smell" Will said. "Who you be?" He was looking Caroline up and down. "Miss Swann to you" She hissed. "Gibbs"

She walked over to Jack and Will; she didn't trust this Gibbs but something about him made her want to. Jack leads them to a bar. Jack says something to Will before sitting down with Gibbs. "Miss Swann" Caroline meets Will's eyes. "Will" She said. It looked like he was going to kiss her but Jack walked over to them. "Gibbs is going to get us a crow together" He said. "Ok" Caroline says well walking away with the two boys.

: The next day:

"Feast your eyes, Captain. All of them, faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt. And crazy to boot!" Gibbs said smirking. Will didn't look happy with what they had. Caroline walks next to Jack. Her dress now brown and not its normal pink! "You, sailor!" Jack barked at an older man. **"**Cotton, sir."

**"**Mr. Cotton... do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death? Mr. Cotton! Answer, man!" Jack growled. "He's a mute, sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how." The man shows that he has no tough. Caroline looks away; she meets someone else's eyes. She moved over to the person. "Mr. Cotton's... parrot. Same question."

**"**Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!"

"Mostly, we figure, that means "yes."" Gibbs says. Caroline is standing before someone who looked like they were hiding who they were so she moves the hat. The person slaps Caroline. Caroline was now mad so she slaps the other person who she now knows as a woman. Jack, Gibbs, Will and the crew look to find that they were fighting. "Girl fight" Jack smirked. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHY DID YOU SLAP ME?" Caroline screamed well pulling her hair. "Anamaria whore" Anamaria growled. "I am no whore like some women" Caroline hissed. Jack steps in between them. "Stop, why are we fighting?" He asked. "She slapped me for no reason!" Caroline cried. "No reason? You sleep with this pirate!" Anamaria growled. "Caroline and I do _not_ sleep together; no if we did William here would kill me" Jack said. "Whatever I still think you two are together; why else would you take her with you-?"

Caroline slaps her SO hard you could hear it. "I am NOT a whore! I am a lady of class! A high one!" She said. Anamaria didn't believe this girl was in a high class; look at her! Dirty, more a pirate whore if you asked her. They walk away but Gibbs stops Jack. "No, no, no, no, no, its frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard, sir. We already have to have Miss Swann, don't want TOO much bad luck" Gibbs said. "It'd be far worse not to have her." Jack walks away. Gibbs sighs.

: On the ship:

"Mister Gibbs" Caroline called. "Aye, I mean yes Miss Swann?" Gibbs said. "How can we sail to an island that nobody can find with a compass that doesn't work?" She asked. "Aye, the compass doesn't point north but we're not trying to find north, are we?" He walks over to Jack. "We should drop canvas, sir."

"She can hold a bit longer." Jack said. "What's in your head that's put you in such a fine mood, Captain?" Gibbs asks. "We're catching up."

Jack turned to Gibbs. "Bring Caroline into my cabin, I don't want her out here right now" Jack said. "Aye" Gibbs leads Caroline into the cabin. "Master Gibbs may I ask you something?" Caroline asks all ladies like. "Yes Miss" Gibbs smiles. "Why does every woman who sees Jack slap him? And any woman with him is called a whore?" Caroline asked. "Jack, he well…. He really likes women but they don't like him after they go with him" Gibbs says. "Oh…. Thank you" Caroline smiles before Gibbs walk away. "Now I must think of a way to save my sister when it comes time" She said. "Why not let me teach you how to sword fight?" She meets William's eyes. "Will, would you truly do that for me?" She asked. "I would and will" He says. "Thank you!" She hugged him. "Anything for you"

William starts to teach her everything he known about sword fighting! "Like this" He takes his sword and moves so nicely. Caroline's heart skips a beat. "Ok" She says before doing it like him. She was a pro by the end of the night. Jack walks into the room and stops when he sees his Caroline sword fighting with Will! "What is going on in here?" He yelled. "Will is teaching me how to sword fight" Caroline smiled. Her smile melts his black heart. "Why?" He snaps out of his thoughts. "Because I want to fight Barbossa for taking my sister away" Caroline said. Jack was like ? William laughs. "Are you going to let her face pirates without knowing how to fight?" He asked. "No" Jack sighed. "Right, would you like to help?"

"Aye" Caroline fights Jack. He was good but she was better. Minutes later she had him on the floor without a sword. "What did I hear about girls not being strong?" Caroline asked smirking. "Nothing" Her voice makes Jack want to sing. But he was a pirate! He did NOT fall in love! Caroline lets him up. "Good fight Jack"

"Good fight for a woman" Caroline hits his arm playfully. She giggles. "Don't make me bet you in front of your crew" She said. "Ok, ok fine" He holds up his hands. "I forgive you" She turns away. "Caroline" Their eyes meet. "Yes?" Jack couldn't speak. "What is it Jack?" He stares into her chocolate eyes. "Where are you going to sleep?" He finally asked it. "I do not know" She answers. "Well you could sleep here with me… Not like that but just sleep" Jack said. "Thank you, that means a lot" Her smile again melts Jack's heart. William could only smile. Yes he had _some _feelings for the girl but Elizabeth had his heart not Caroline. "Now go William" Jack said. "Ok but if _anything _happens to her you are died" He growled. "Do you not remember the sword fight? If I try anything she'll kill me then you'd bring me back to kill me again" Jack said. William nods. "Good night" Will leaves the room. "Jack, why did you let me come?"

"Well because I thought it would be the right thing to do" Jack says. "Oh well thank you" She hugs him before lying down. "And stay on your side" She said. "Ok" They fall asleep.

: The next day:

Will and Gibbs were talking about Jack before Barbossa lift him to die. Jack walks up. Tells them something before yelling "Let go of the anchor!" The crew run around. "Let go of the anchor, sir!" The yelled back! "Young Mr. Turner and I are to go ashore."

"What about me? I want to go too" Caroline cried. "Fine" Jack didn't really want her to come but she could really use a sword but they couldn't die. Whatever, Jack would die before her. _What was that thought? _Jack shakes his head. "Fine you can come but stay close to me!" Caroline smiles. "Aye aye Captain" He liked how she said that. Captain; he was her captain. "Captain! What if the worst should happen?" Gibbs called. "Hmm what?" Jack was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear Gibbs. "What if the worst should happen?" Gibbs repeats. "Keep to the code."

"Aye, the code." Gibbs nods. Caroline and Will lock eyes; code? They shake it off. "Ok let's go get Elizabeth back!" The 3 friends (If you'll call them that) get into the long boat and row off.

: Almost to the island:

"What Code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?" Caroline and Will ask. "Pirate's Code. Any man that falls behind...is left behind." Jack says. "Oh" Caroline plays with the water. "No heroes amongst thieves, eh?" William smirks. "You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates you're well on your way to becoming one. Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the Fleet, and sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga" Jack laughs. "Look" Caroline said pointing at the gold on the bottom of the little river. "...and you're completely obsessed with treasure." Jack says. "That's not true. I am not obsessed with treasure." Caroline rolls her eyes. Jack looks in on the gathering. "Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate." Caroline nods. "That's true" She smiles meeting Jack's eyes. She could swear she could see happiness in them; not like when they first meet. "Jack" He smirks. "Aye love" They forget William was there. "Why are you so happy?" She asks. "Not very lady like are we today?" Jack tries to change what they were talking about. "No but I want to know why" _Bugger, why? Because you're sitting with me! If I die, I am happy to know I would die with you near…. You by my side! _Jack thought. "Well I'll be getting the _Pearl_ back" He said. Caroline looks away. _Why am I sad to hear that? He is a pirate! What else would he say? He was happy I'm here? No way; I am just some girl. Maybe even a whore to him… _Her heart breaks. _What am I feeling? I think I'm falling for this pirate…. No, I can't! My heart would be broken! He doesn't want to love someone like me…. I, my friends, family and people I live with kill his kind. Maybe someday I will see his death…. _Her heart broke more. She may see Jack Sparrow (Captain) die. One tear falls from her eye. But before anyone could see it; she wipes it away. "I hope you get find happiness" Her voice was sad but she tried to smile so they wouldn't know. "Thank you Caroline" Jack smiled. Will watches her closely. "Are you ok?" He asked. "Yeah, thank you Will" Her chocolate eyes meet Will's. "I am"

"Ok..." Will didn't really believe her but if she wanted help she would ask. That is when the reach the land. "I'm coming Elizabeth" Caroline says well walking in with Jack and William. She keeps her hand on her sword; you never know with pirates. Caroline thought.

**O_O' **

**That toke me a LONG time to write! *Sighs* 1871 words! :O I worked very hard on this for you! I really hope you like! But I think I will write a little bit more about how they save Elizabeth. Or do they….**

They walked into the cave. "So much" Caroline said. Her eyes lock to a way when she hears Barbossa talking. _Elizabeth_ She thought. Her feet make her run with the two men. "Jack, what do we do? They're so many of them" Caroline said. "We wait for the opportune moment" He said. "Ok" The sister watches helpless as Barbossa cuts her hand. Her eyes widen. "May I ask you something? Have I ever given you reason not to trust me? Do us a favor - I know it's difficult for you, but please stay here and try not to do anything stupid." Jack says. Caroline nods well Will was an if-y. Caroline looks back to find Jack knocked out and William gone. "Hello?" She whispered. The pirates were mad.

_Because Elizabeth is a Swann not a Turner! _Her mind said. She nods. Will motions for Elizabeth to follow him into the water; she takes the medallion with her. That is when Caroline and Elizabeth hug each other. "Let's go" Elizabeth said. William nods. Caroline looks back at Jack. "We can't leave Jack, he helped us" She says. "Well we got to, the pirates are going to be very mad" Will and Elizabeth start to leave. Caroline kisses Jack's hand before running after her sister and William. _I'm so sorry Jack but… Elizabeth is my sister; she needs me. _That was her last thought before they leave the cave. Her heart hurt but she did get her sister back; that was the only thing she wanted. Caroline stares at the water. "You did the right thing" Elizabeth says. "Really? I did the right thing? Then why do I feel so bad? Elizabeth, he helped us save you" Tears form. "I know that but remember what Norrington said-?"

"Yes I do. But he's wrong" Caroline known she was speaking the truth. It felt right to her. So she listened to her heart.

**Done with this chapter! Finally! I hope you liked this LONG chapter. Bye**

**PS: Don't own Pirates of the Caribbean cause if I did; there would really be a girl named Caroline who was Elizabeth's twin. And if I did; I wouldn't be here. ;) Till next time. **


	8. Chapter 7

Caroline sits down on the deck of the _Interceptor _watching but the sea. "Caroline?" she looks up and meets her own eyes. "Yes, Elizabeth." The sister smiles but looks away. "Why are you so sad?" She asks. "Elizabeth, we lift a _good _man behind." Tears form in Caroline's eyes. "I don't even understand why I'm so sad." Elizabeth hugs her sister. "It's going to be ok."

"How do you know?" Caroline asks. _What if I do really love him…? I think I really may… I, Caroline Katelyn Swann love Captain Jack Sparrow. How? I do not know but we must save him. _That is when the crew run around. "This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean!" Elizabeth cries to Anamaria, Caroline didn't like her; at all. "Tell them that when they catch us." She says back. "Then why not fight?" Caroline walks over to the two other women. "Aye but how?"

They ready the guns with everything. _I hope Jack is ok…. I would hate myself if anything worsted happened to him…._ Caroline grabs Jack's sword which he gave her; it was like other swords but this one had a sparrow and a swan flying together. "I'll fight for you, Jack…." Caroline whispered before standing next to her sister. "When did you get a sword?" Elizabeth gasped. "When you have to live with pirates, you need to know how to." Caroline smiles when they hear it; gun fires. "Give then her!" Anamaria yelled. "No, they'd don't want her!" William says. "The medallion." Elizabeth says before Will goes to search for it below. They hear Barbossa yelled something. "Hey! Help!" Caroline moves to find that Will was trapped. "I will help you Will, just wait here." She says before a pirate attacks her. Using her way with her sword, she knocks him to his feet. Running; Caroline tries to free Will. Soon, she frees the boy. "Fight, for Elizabeth." They say together before running after some more pirates. "Jack!" Caroline looks to find Jack walking over to Gibbs. Not knowing what came over her; she ran over to Jack and hugged him. "I'm so glad you're safe!" She sobs on him.

Jack freezes. "C-Caroline, what are ye doing?" He asked. She pulls back; her eyes show the newly fallen tears. Slowly, Jack wipes away them. "A pretty girl like you, tears aren't for you." Jack started to move to kiss her when Elizabeth and William come running. "Barbossa is-!"

Barbossa's men take the crew and tie them up on the mast. Caroline watches helpless as they are tied up on the Black Pearl. The _Interceptor_ is blown up. "Will!" She attacks Barbossa_._ "You've got to stop it! Stop it!" Elizabeth yells. "Welcome back, Miss. You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now that you return the favor." He pushes her to the crew. Caroline breaks free and runs over to her sister. "Who the hell are you?" Barbossa growls well watching her. "Caroline Swann." She takes her sister away from the crew. They stare at her. "BARBOSSA" They look to find Will standing there. Elizabeth and Will meet each other's eyes. Caroline draws her sword and stands near her twin.

"She goes free." Will growled, point's pistol at Barbossa! "What's in your head, boy?" Barbossa asks well wondering who the hell? "She goes free!" William repeats. "You've only got one shot, and we can't die." Barbossa chuckles evilly. "Don't do anything stupid." Jack says to Will. "You can't. I can." Will points gun at himself. "Like that." Jack sighs. "Who are you?" Barbossa asks. "No one. He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though - eunuch." Jack says to Barbossa. "My name is Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins." Caroline rolls her eyes. "Will run!" She yells. "He's the spitting image of ol' Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us." One of the crew cries. "On my word do as I say or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker." William says before Caroline moves over to him. "Will, you have a whole life a head of you. RUN!"

"Name your terms, Mr. Turner." Barbossa chuckles. "Elizabeth and Caroline go free." William says. "Yes, we know that one. Anything else?"

"And the crew - the crew are not to be harmed." William says. Caroline rolls her eyes. "Will he'll-!"

"Agreed." The captain starts to walk away. "Go on, Poppet, go! Walk the plank!" The crew laugh evilly as Elizabeth starts to walk the plank. Caroline is being held back as she watches her sister walk. "Elizabeth, I'll be right after you!" Caroline sobs. "Barbossa, you lying bastard! You swore she'd go free!" Will growled. "Don't dare impugn me honor, boy. I agreed she'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where." Will's gagged._ "_Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads?"

"Aye." The crew yell back. Barbossa takes her dress before making her jump. "Now you Miss Swann" Caroline walks to the plank. "I'm coming Elizabeth" She said before jumping into the cold water. "CAROLINE" Jack found himself yelling. "Jack... Jack. Did ya not notice? That be the same little island that we made you Governor of on our last little trip." He points out the distant island. "I did notice." Jack gets his gun. "Seeing as there's three of us, a gentleman...would give us three pistols." Jack said.

"It'll be one pistol as before, and you can be the gentleman and shoot the lady and starve to death yourself." Barbossa throws the pistol into the sea; Jack jumps in after it and recovers it!

: With the girls:

"Elizabeth, are you ok?" Caroline gasps. She had hit a reef well swimming to land. Blood was staining her dress. "Caroline" Elizabeth cries. "I'm ok, are you?" Caroline didn't care about herself but of her sister. "Yes I am thank you." That is when Jack walks up to the land. "Jack…" He meets Caroline's paining eyes. "Caroline, oh my! Are you ok?" Jack asked as he runs over to Caroline's aide. "Yes… It just hurts" She tried to smile but the pain was killing. "I'm here" Jack got up and went looking for something. "Jack…. Don't leave me" Caroline says before passing out. "I'll be right back" Jack bolts well Elizabeth stays by her sister's side.

**Like? PLEASE SOMEONE REVIEW! **

**Don't own POTC, sadly but do own Caroline Swann. **


	9. Chapter 8

Elizabeth was holding Caroline while Jack went running for something. "Caroline, can you hear me? Please answer me!" Elizabeth cried when Jack comes running. "Jack, she won't wake up!" Jack takes Caroline into his lap before pouring rum onto her leg. "OW!" Caroline cried. Her eyes still close but she was there, waking in pain. "Please stop the pain….. Jack…. Please….. Stop my pain…." Caroline whimpered. "I'm sorry love, but it has to be done." Jack whispered into the girl's ear. "O-Ok" When the gash was clean; Jack took off his shirt to put on Caroline's hurt leg. "J-Jack, what are you doing?" Caroline blushed. "I know my shirt isn't that clean but it's better than nothing. You don't want to get sand in it do you?"

"No" Caroline watches as he places it softly as he could on her leg. "Thank you." Jack meets her eyes. "For what?" he asked. "For saving my life" Caroline said. "Anytime, anything for you. You needed someone to save you." Jack said before taking her back into his lap. "Sleep, you need it wait… don't you may die so stay awake!" Jack said thinking. "What happened after me…? After Will, Elizabeth and I… lift you?" It hurt her so to say it but she needed to know. "I was almost killed. But hey, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow" Jack smirked. "Oh, I'm SO sorry!" Caroline cried. "It's ok; you didn't know what would happen." Jack places his hand on her right cheek. "But I know something bad when happen! Jack, I… I known Barbossa would want to hurt you!" She sobbed. "I forgive you, love. I forgive you." Jack said, "O-Ok… Thank you." Caroline smiled before press her face more into his chest which had no shirt on.

Elizabeth was walking around the island because she needed to think. And Caroline, she knows she liked Jack but how much? Soon, it was night. Jack made a fire well still holding Caroline. Elizabeth sat far away from the two. _Why? I thought she was going to die and now she's sitting on a PIRATE'S lap! What is wrong with her? _Elizabeth thought when "Elizabeth, are you ok? What's the matter?" Caroline's voice was scared and you could hear the love from it. "Nothing, just thinking!" the twin girl called. "O-Ok, just remember I'm here!" Caroline called back. "Thank you" Elizabeth called back, going back to her thoughts. Jack was also thinking, he had a lady on his lap, and he loved it? What was the world coming to? Slowly, Caroline opened the shirt to see how deep the cut really was. "Love, what are ye doing?" Jack asked. "Looking." She said softly as she stared at the bloody gush. "Caroline," Jack said rubbing her back. "A reef did that?"

"You don't have to look at it." Jack said. "Jack, how can I not? I could have died. So, yes I'm going to look at it." Caroline said meeting the pirate captain's eyes. "I'm sorry this happened to you." Jack said. "What? You didn't do anything." Caroline stared into his eyes. "If I-,"

"No. You didn't do anything wrong. You are a pirate but that doesn't mean you could change anything. I think a thanks is needed." The girl smiles. "A well…" Caroline kisses his sea lips. Jack is frozen in place. Elizabeth was playing with the water and didn't know what her sister was doing. "Thank you _Captain _Jack Sparrow." She said smiling sweetly. Caroline gets up and walks slowly to her sister's side. _Caroline kissed me? A real lady kissed me? A pirate who is hated everywhere? _Jack thought. Unknown to him, Caroline watched him out of the corner of her eye.

_Why did I kiss him? Was it really just a thank you? No, I really do love him and I need to tell him! Oh but Elizabeth needs me…. I hate my life sometimes! Maybe… I can ask Elizabeth to tell father I was killed! He would be sad but then I could be with Jack, if he'll have me… What if he says no? Then what? Go and really become a whore? And if I go back to father, what will I tell him? I think I'll just have to wait and see. _Caroline thought. She watches as Jack falls asleep, she smiles and lies down. Elizabeth lies next to her sister, also falling asleep. "Night…." Caroline is gone.

: The next morning:

Caroline wakes to smoke. _What is going on…? _She stands and cries in pain. Jack jumps up and runs to her side. "Are you ok?" He asked. "Yes, just in pain." Caroline walks, with the help from Jack to find Elizabeth burning everything! "No! Not good! Stop! Not good! What are you doing? You burned all the food, the shade! The rum!" Jack yelled as he runs up with Caroline. "Yes the rum is gone." Elizabeth said. "Why is the rum gone?" Jack asked. "One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for me do you really think that there is even the slightest chance that they won't see it?" Elizabeth says. Caroline thinks the words over, yes no one really cared for her but Elizabeth cared for her the most so why the hateful words? "Elizabeth," Caroline started. "But why is the rum gone?" Jack asked again. "What Caroline?" Elizabeth meets Caroline's eyes. "The Royal Navy is not looking for me." She said sadly.

"They are!" Elizabeth cries. "You even said it yourself…" Caroline wobbles off. Jack glares at Elizabeth before running off for the girl. Then he finds _Dauntless. _"They'll be no living with her after this," Jack said. Caroline sighs. "Yes, very true."

: On the _Dauntless_:

When they abroad the ship, Governor Swann sighed as Elizabeth tried to get them to go save William. "No, you and Caroline are safe, for the most part. We will return to Port Royal immediately, not go gallivanting after pirates!" He said. Caroline was being looked over by the ship's doctor. Norrington stayed close to the girl. "Then we condemn him to death." She gasped. Caroline tried to get up. "Father, please. We must go save William." Caroline said. "No." Governor Swann said. "Please father." Caroline tried again. "Caroline, we need to go to Port Royal to look at that leg of yours, and pirates did that to you." That brought tears to her eyes. "And you are ok with something like this to happen to Will? I will never forgive you!" Caroline sobbed. Norrington moved to her side; making Jack mad. "Caroline, please stop crying, I will go looking for him but you must get better." He said. "You would?" Caroline asked. "I will if you get better," That brought a smile to her face. "Thank you, James." James smiles, turning to face Elizabeth who stared at him!

"I must be going," Elizabeth takes Caroline to their room. "What was _that_?" She asked her hurt sister. "What do you mean?" Caroline asked. "James asked _me_ to marry _him_! Not you!" Elizabeth growled. "I WAS ONLY TRYING TO HELP YOU!" She screamed back. Tears start to fall and Caroline jumps up. She gasps in pain but doesn't stop what she was doing. "I can't believe you, Elizabeth! I thought you were my sister!" Caroline runs away up the stairs and to the deck. Elizabeth growled. That is when Caroline ends up in Jack's arms. "J-Jack" She blushed. James runs over. "Let her go, pirate." He growled. Jack does, knowing he wanted what was best for her; that meant not him.

"James, I'm ok." Caroline said, her sad eyes meeting his. "Caroline, you're crying!" James said. _No, she's smiling! _Jack thought. He wanted to hold her, ask what was wrong and make her feel better… Jack watches sadly as Caroline turns her back to him and yelled at Norrington. "Yes I'm crying!"

"Why?" James asked. Caroline says nothing. "I-We need to save Will, please." She said. "Commodore, I beg you, please do this. For me. As a wedding gift." James meets Elizabeth's eyes. "Are you-?"

"I am." Elizabeth says. "Elizabeth, what about Will?" Caroline asked. "He's needs me to save him, I care for him but do not love him." Elizabeth sounded cold and mean. Caroline says nothing more. "Let's go," They set off to find where the pirates still had Will…

Caroline watches as Jack leaves. "Jack, I want to help" She cried. "No, you're hurt." He said. "Please! Jack, I need to know you're safe!" Their eyes meet and Caroline wanted so much to tell him she loved him. "Caroline, your leg." Norrington said. "I do not care, as long as I'm helping my sister." Her father thought. "And if you die?" He asked. "Then I die fighting for her, I love her father, like a real sister should. I will and I hope to help." Caroline said meeting everyone's eyes. "So please, let me go!"

"No, put her in my room" Her father places her in the room with Elizabeth; who also was fighting to go. Caroline growled and watches helpless as Jack left. _Jack! Oh please be safe, I love you! _She thought.

**Sorry for the late update, had a writer's block! I'll update again soon, maybe….**

**Don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, but do own Caroline Swann.**


	10. Chapter 9

Caroline sits down thinking about what to do. Elizabeth tried to get out but couldn't. "Elizabeth, I think I know how to get out of here." Caroline said getting up in pain. Their father comes up and speaks to guard. "A moment, please. Elizabeth? I just want you to know I, uh; I believe you made a very good decision today. Couldn't be more proud of you!" Elizabeth and Caroline while he talks they throws down a makeshift rope and climbs out into a waiting boat_._ "You as well Caroline, you need to think before you act! But, you know, even a good decision if made for the wrong reasons can be a wrong decision." He said. Caroline rolls her eyes. "Elizabeth? Caroline? Are you there? Elizabeth, Caroline, are you even listening to me?" He enters and sees makeshift rope. "Oh, what have you two done?"

Caroline sits down in the long boat. "We need to get going, William's life in on the line." _And Jack's! _She thought. Elizabeth and Caroline start to row slowly. "Elizabeth, what will we do if we don't make it in time?" Caroline asked. "We still fight." Elizabeth said. "O-Ok" They move faster.

: When they get the crew out of the berg:

"All of you with me. Will is in that cave and we must save him. Ready? And heave! Please, I need your help! Come on!" Elizabeth yelled trying to get them to go but the crew would not move. "Come on! Jack's in there! William is in there! Good man!" Caroline yelled. Elizabeth stared at her when she said 'Jack's in there!' Why not Will's name first? The parrot squawked some words but Caroline wasn't listening. "COME ON!" She screamed. That is when she snapped. "Why are you not moving?! They're our friends!" Caroline yelled. "We already have the _Pearl_ so why put our lives in more danger?" Gibbs asked. "Because they helped us first! Will give up his life for us to live! So we have to help them now!" Caroline glared at the pirate crew. "We must," She repeats.

: As Elizabeth and Caroline row into the cave:

Caroline stares at the water, she thought of Jack. _What am I going to do? I'm in __**love **__with a pirate! _She thought when they come to land. Caroline goes for a sword which wasn't there. She growls. Elizabeth stares at her. Then she finds one sitting there, she grabs it and they start to find the men they love. They start to hear a voice they both feared; Barbossa. "I must admit, Jack, I thought I had ye figured. But it turns out that you're a hard man to predict." He said. Caroline moved faster to Jack's side but stayed away from Barbossa's eye sight. "Me? I'm dishonest. And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly. It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly... stupid." Jack said before unsheathes a pirate's sword and throws it to Will; Jack starts fighting with Barbossa! Elizabeth gets to her then.

"Jack…" Caroline whispered before ready herself. "You're off the edge of the map, mate. Here there be monsters." Barbossa chuckled. "You can't beat me, Jack." He said sighing. Jack impales him, Barbossa sighs and, taking out the sword, impales Jack! Caroline cries out when Jack starts to fall back; she jumps out and starts to fight Barbossa! "How dare you hurt Jack?!" She growled. Barbossa stares at the girl as she fights him. She knocks him off his feet. "Now understand something; I don't like killers" She said, her sword was on his neck; it draw no blood. Caroline stares.

"I can't die Miss Swann." Barbossa smirked making her fall onto her butt. Fear runs though her veins. Then Jack jumps and takes _another _blow in his chest; he was staggers into the moonlight to reveal a skeleton."That's interesting." He and Caroline said. He reveals the medallion. "I couldn't resist, mate." Jack smirked. Barbossa and Jack fight; Jack runs upsets an end table "Sorry." Jack says.

Caroline again jumps to her feet. _So, Jack is an un-dead pirate? How am I going to kiss that? WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?! _The girl shakes her head before glaring up at Barbossa who was fighting with Jack. "So what now, Jack Sparrow? Will it be it two immortals locked in an epic battle until Judgment Day and trumpets sound? Hmm?" Barbossa asked. Caroline wanted to fight him for hurting Jack but could do nothing. She looked to find that Will needed her help. Caroline jumps to his side and helps fight. Three pirates are exploded! Caroline hides herself as William holds Elizabeth. William then runs up to the chest. Elizabeth ran after him well Caroline ran to help Jack, he cuts his hand and bleeds on medallion, tosses it to Will; Barbossa aims pistol at Caroline; Jack shoots Barbossa while he's looking at Caroline. Elizabeth screams but when Caroline doesn't drop to the ground, Barbossa says. "Ten years you carry that pistol, and now you waste your shot"

"He didn't waste it!" They look to find Will dropping the medallion into the chest. Barbossa drops his sword and looks at where the shot him; he was bleeding. "I feel…. Cold…" He drops dead. Caroline looks away from the sight. She walked away from everyone to think for a minute. "We should return to the Dauntless." Elizabeth says. "Your fiancé will be wanting to know you're safe." William says. Elizabeth turns away. Jack swaggers over to Will. "If you were waiting for the opportune moment...that was it. Now, if you'll be so kind, I'd be much obliged if you'd drop me off my ship." Jack said to the poor boy. William rows them in a boat to the _Dauntless_._ "_I'm sorry, Jack." Elizabeth said well Caroline stared into the water. "They done what's right by them. Can't expect more than that," Jack said sadly. Caroline looks up and meets his eyes. "Jack, I don't want it to happen you know this, right?" Caroline said. "Aye I do. I know you have a heart maim, I just wish I got the _Pearl_ back…" Jack said. Caroline smiled the best she could as they bored the ship.

: With Caroline:

Caroline walked slowly; the next day would be Jack's last day. She walked into the jail, no one but Jack was in there. "Jack" She whispered. "Caroline?" Jack asked getting up. "I'm sorry," She said walking closer to the man she loved. "It's ok," Jack said placing his hand on her soft skinned face. She closed her eyes. "So why did you kiss me?" He asked pulling her closer than or as close as he could get her. "I kissed you… because…" _Could I really tell him? _Jack waited. "I love you Jack Sparrow." She tried to kiss him though the bars. Their lips touch a little. "I think I may love you too, Caroline." Her heart speeds up. "I can't watch you die, Jack. I'll save you somehow!" She said when they hear someone coming. "I'll save you," She runs off before anyone seen her.

: The next day:

Caroline watches as Elizabeth stands with their father; Jack was going to die. Her mind races, how was she going to save him? Before she know what was happening, the man going to hang Jack! Caroline almost screamed when someone saves Jack! Jack is running with… Will? Yes!

Caroline sees the parrot so she looks back at her family. _I'm sorry….. _She thought before running to the beach, swimming when the _Black Pearl _comes. Caroline gets on when Jack climbs up. "C-Caroline," He stared. "Jack," She runs into his arms crying. He hugs her back, rubbing her back. "You know if you come, you can never go back," Jack said. "I know; I want to stay by your side, even if it means giving up my last breathe." Their lips meet. "I'm glad." Jack said smiling. Gibbs smiles before Jack takes the helm happily. Caroline stands by his side as they go out onto the sea. "On deck, you scabrous dogs! Man the braces! Let down and haul to run free. Now...bring me that horizon." Jack barked, hums and takes out his compass."And really bad eggs...drink up, me 'earties, yo ho." He says with Caroline.

**The end.**

**Yay! The end! I hope you liked it, I will start the next chapter later, review and bye!**


End file.
